The Switch
by Gokurocks18
Summary: Something Weird happens when Razer switches clothes with Jak


Jak couldn't believe that Razer was in the bar. He thought he was gone for good, something must have brought him back to this place. Jak rubbed his eyes to see if this was just his mind playing tricks on him. When he opened his eyes again Razer was still there and now he had spotted Jak and was coming over to his table. "Please let this be a dream" Jak said to himself, but it clearly was not as Razer sat down across from Jak. "Well well well if it isn't my biggest fan" Razer laughed to himself. Jak just stared at him with an angry look hoping he would just leave. "Whats the matter Jak nothing to say to me hmm". "No sorry to ruin your game Razer but I really dont have anything to say to you". Razer just smiled as he leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. Jak hated the smell of cigarette's just as much as he hated his new unwanted company. "Cant you go outside with that its gross and its bad for peoples health". "I could but its cold outside and besides its funner to watch you beg" Razer said as he blew smoke right in Jak's face. Jak coughed as he got up and walked out of the bar. "What an ass I cant believe hes back". Jak walked back to his place and took a cold shower. Razer was still back at the bar smoking and drinking. "Jak Jak Jak what am I going to do with you, you ruined my life took away everything and still your the hero". Razer took one last drag from his cigarette and smiled. "I know exactly what I'm going to do". Razer laughed as he finished his drink and walked out of the bar.

Meanwhile Jak had taken his clothes off and gotten into bed, he was thinking of all the things Razer did and how he could have come back. As Jak fell asleep Razer quietly walked into Jaks apartment and when to his bedroom. When he got there he saw Jak asleep and all his clothes neatly layed out on the dresser for the next day. Razer smiled as he walked over to the dresser and slowly took Jaks clothes. He started to leave but then he thought that just taking Jak clothes wasn't good enough revenge, so he walked back over to the bathroom and shut the door when he came out he was only wearing his boxers and he carried his clothes in a neat pile and put them on the dresser where Jak's used to be. Razer laughed as he left with Jak's clothes, he ran out of the apartment and went to his hotel room.

Razer's hotel room was disgusting beyond all measure, it smelled of smoke and beer and was totally wrecked. Razer set down Jak's clothes and went to take a shower. When he got out of the shower he climbed into bed and thought about how funny Jak's face would look when he had to wear his clothes, as he thought about it he wished he was as lucky as jak. He started to get mad at all the things Jak had. He sat up and lit a cigarette to help calm his nerves before going to sleep. Razer finissed his cigarette and then when to bed wishing of Jak's life.

The next day Jak woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead, he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. As he was finishing he went to get his clothes from where he had put them. When he got to his dresser he stopped in shock as he saw Razers clothes sitting neatly where his clothes should be. He went over to them to see if he was still dreaming but he was not. He went to look for other clothes but couldn't find any. Razer must have taken them he thought to himself. "I have to go and get his stuff back and teach Razer a lesson while im at it". Jak was about to leave when he relized he couldn't go out with no clothes on. He angrily when to the dresser and started to put on Razer's clothes. They were a little big but otherwise they fit and if it weren't for the horrible smell of smoke coming from Razer's jacket he kind of liked the look. As he zipped up the jacket a pack of cigarettes fell out of its pocket. Jak picked them up and looked at them for a bit as if he was mesmerized by them. For some reason he put them back in the jacket pocket. He felt weird it was like the clothes were making him do things that Razer would do. He just shrugged it off and went to find Razer.


End file.
